


No Mommy Jokes

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ana/Pharah?, Anal Fingering, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fingering, It's a Test, Lesbians, Masturbation, Mild Incest, Mommy Kink, Mutual Masturbation, Nudity, Orgasms, Other, People Wanted It, Pussies, Queer Women, Rubbing, They Don't Fuck, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Rubbing, Why Did I Write This?, Why?, bisexuals, clitoris, fUCK ME, fingers - Freeform, i guess?, incest warning, mother/daughter - Freeform, not really - Freeform, queer, test, vag, vaginas, warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11763900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A test of what people think of Ana/Pharah stuff before I write them both fucking Angela | Fareeha and Ana are enjoying some mother and daughter quality time together watching television. Both begin talking and reminiscing, confessing how they have both engaged in sexual encounters and short term relationships with Angela Ziegler. Soon trousers slip and thongs are removed before both women begin to masturbate on either side of the room, both egging each other on to orgasm to the thought of the blonde angel.





	No Mommy Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship this. People suggested I try it before I try writing both women fucking Angela so here this is. Please don't judge me. If you like it feel free to comment or talk with me.

It had happened in the most round about and peculiar way - simply talking about Angey, or Angela Ziegler, the resident Doctor of Overwatch. That was how they had both ended up popping the flies of their pants, dropping them to their ankles along with the panties and how both women were now sitting on both sofas, on opposite ends of the room touching themselves. 

Mother and daughter, and both were certainly rubbing their own folds and moist silk to thoughts of the same woman and what they each wanted to do to and with her, and what they each already had. Ana Amari had shared her fair deal of sexual encounters with Miss Ziegler back in the days of Overwatch. Separated from her daughter’s father and looking for the release of stress or somewhere to pour her sexual love, or even just for a nonsensical fool about with, Ana had had a lot of sex with Angey and had loved it at the time. While her daughter, Fareeha had done the same, no strings sex as well as a few one night stands, she and Angey were roped to one another, pulled to being together. As if they had been made for each other. 

And the thoughts of the beautiful, sexy and irresistible blonde swelled in both their minds now, dominating the topic of conversation and, incredulously leading to this - Ana and Fareeha Amari both masturbating in front of each other. Insane, and yet they were doing it, and edging each other on in the living room, rolling with their desires and trying to make the other orgasm. Ana more so to her daughter than the rather timid Fareeha. She was keeping a little to herself, thinking of Angela and listening to her mother grunt and moan softly and harshly as she rubbed her pearl and slipped the occasional two fingers inside of herself. 

Fareeha had to bite her bottom lip when her mother did that, clenching herself inside and rubbing her desperate and engorged clitoris with added pressure, edging herself a little more and more each time. She thought this scenario insane as well, touching her non-shaven but well kept and puffy folds in front of her mother, but Ana had been doing an expert job of keeping her own daughter turned on very much. 

“You are doing amazingly, habibi, look at your beautiful pussy. Such a beautiful kitty,” Ana was saying in between bouts of making herself wetter and having to plug herself with her fingers. She was eying Fareeha the whole time, looking between her face, the expression and the perfect shapes her mouth was taking, and then to her voluminous cunt.

It had such definition for it, like two hills and in between her unknown and sacred shore, so well developed and looking so beautiful as the strong soldier rubbed her clitoris and strained her eyes over the wash of pleasure from it. Ana smiled and bit her bottom lip. 

The elderly woman ran her fingers between her own soaked lips again, rubbing between the soft fins of flesh and then flicking her own pearl back and forth with her thumb as her fingers dipped. She let slip her tongue from inside of her mouth and began to really tease Fareeha. She began to call Angela’s name figuratively, reliving the old times they fucked as she touched herself. The mother knew it would get Fareeha’s motor running again with added amplitude. 

“Angela! Angela! Allaena! Angela!” Ana shouted across the room, rocking her head back and slipping two of her own fingers deep into her own cunt, running them back and forth along her inner walls and run through all the ridges of herself. She curled them up, rubbing her own sensual spot, unleashing the wave of shaking and euphoric pleasure. 

She could see Fareeha bite her bottom lip, and rub her already purring pearl a little more as she held her lower lips. Ana smiled, chuckling to herself a little as her daughter furiously touched herself. “Fingers, habibi, fingers.” And Ana continued to penetrate herself, pumping her two fingers deep into her pussy and curling them look a hook to rub her inner walls. Again she rocked her head back and laughed as she moaned, the intense heat and service of the fingers in her. She was in heaven as she touched herself.

Fareeha took her own mother’s advice and still slid her fingertips over her pearl, rubbing it very gently and sensually as she calmed down from hearing her own mother calling Angela’s name in ecstasy. She took a single finger (she didn’t often masturbate and she slipped fingers into herself even less often) and ran it along the slit of her entrance, taking all the moisture around it like a swab. She shuddered, feeling the sensual pulses around the nerves of her lower lips as they felt her finger, it was a mild dullness and her eyes rolled back with the sound of her mother’s hand making contact with her cunt as she fingered herself entering her mind. All the aspects of this were wrong, or at least taboo, but Fareeha was loving it, her submissive and switch sides feeling so mixed about all the sensations. 

Her mother was purely dominant, in how she was touching herself relentlessly, and how she was edging Fareeha forward into orgasm, even using Angela’s name. Fareeha loved it. She was fantasising about how her mother and Angey would have sex, how they would work considering how Ana was purely dominant and Angey was heavily the same, but she did have a submissive side at times. 

Fareeha’s pussy leaked more wetness as she thought about how her mother would have fucked and dominated Angela. 

She slowly sank her finger inside of herself, rubbing the lips more and more and wiggling the way inside of herself. Fareeha cried out, rocking her head back and forth as she fingered herself slowly, bit by bit, only with the tip of her finger before sliding in more and more. Her mother was smiling from across the room. “That’s it habibi, good girl. Such a good girl.” Ana cried from her sofa, as she was sliding her fingers out of her purring cunt. She instead slid them inside of her mouth and sucked up the wetness like lemonade. 

It was extremely satisfying to taste her own wetness, and soon after, as she looked at how enthralled Fareeha was with sliding her finger in and out of herself, Ana rubbed her clit some more. She gave her fingertips a quick lick for added moisture and soon it began to rub her buzzing and begging clitoris. The little pearl was beady, like a small marble and rock hard to Ana’s own touch, she let out a shuddering sigh as she rubbed herself, giving her folds more attention with her other hand. 

At the same time, Fareeha pulled her tank top down, letting her breasts spill from the confines of the bust. They were like large and luscious puddles of tanned, dark flesh and contained fluids with adipose threaded. She groped the left breast with a hard handful and squeezed to amplify her pleasure and sensitivity. Her mother began to cry out the name again. “Angela! Angela!” And she laughed, looking over to her daughter with a keen eye. She laughed at her daughter and how a line of intense sweat crossed her brow as she finger fucked herself. 

“Amul ‘an yakun hunak qadib qarib…” Fareeha let slip from gritted teeth. She wished for a cock, for a dildo or a wand, something to plug her cunt with while she pinched and put pressure over her desperate clitoris. Thinking of Angela, thinking of her mother, looking at her puffy pussy, she wanted to be fucked. 

Ana cried out. “Mother did not raise you with that mouth habibi. Khidmat nfsuk, ‘aw ealayk ‘an tadeu ‘anjila lilqiam bdhlk.” Ana then told her daughter, slipping into the Arabic herself to tease her. She had told her to touch herself, or she would call Angela to finish her. And knowing her mother, Fareeha was fearful that if Angela came over, both she and the grey-haired Egyptian would be funnelling silicone cocks into both of her holes. 

Fareeha slipped in another finger and groaned, a long and strained tune that made Ana’s nerves tingle with delight. It was like music to her as she fingered her own pussy, getting very close the more and more her daughter elated cried. 

“Finish yourself Fareeha. Make Mother proud, and she’ll reward you…” Ana told Fareeha, and the younger woman held her breast up, reaching for her nipple with her own mouth. 

Ana increased the rate with which she pumped her aged and yet expert fingers into her pussy, filling it with digits and rubbing the tip of another over her marbled clitoris, making it hum. It was like a tuning fork, getting her to the right place and ready to release, and she was so close to that now, as she saw Fareeha licking her own breast and trying too hard to suckle her own nipple. 

“Yes, Fareeha. Yes. You’re doing so well habibi. You can do it.” She coaxed, fingering herself more and more.

“Oh, mother. Mother, it feels so good. I wish for more.” Fareeha replied, engaging in the dirty talk for the first time since they had dropped their thongs to their ankles and sat on the sofas with cunts exposed. Fareeha did wish for more. She wished for Angela, for Angela to be here with her breasts out of her lingerie, fingering the both of them and giving Fareeha attention like she was a desperate teenager messing with an older woman. 

And Fareeha had the ultimate attraction and magnetism for older women. It was natural for her to expose herself to and before them, even her own mother. She loved and lusted over Angela, and even Mei, any woman that was older than her, Fareeha wanted if they were queer and beautiful enough. Most times they ended up being that and more. They came with more experience than she could hope for. Her cunt had been such a lucky thing. 

“Mother will reward you, Fareeha. Come so she can too and you shall be rewarded.” Ana told her right as it became unbearable for Fareeha to go on. She moved her hand from her breast as the other fingered herself so fast, the thumb rubbing her cunt.

The now free hand moved down, around her thick and succulent thigh and to her exposed ass, to the entrance. And she rubbed her rear hole, sensually until her finger slipped in, and she popped like a cherry. 

She came, a little explosively from her plump folds, releasing a mass amount of wetness from her front entrance and all over the sofa. It dripped to the carpet quickly. And while she was a heated mess, still gently rubbing the folds between her legs, Ana soon followed through. 

The mother came as well, releasing her orgasm as a small squirt from inside her cunt, leaking it out as a font from between her lower lips, shooting the wet release out. It hit the coffee table in the centre of the room and Ana Amari let out such a groaning shout that it pierced the ears. She was invigorated, while her beefy daughter with a throbbing pussy (still rubbing it into her blissful after-orgasm state) was finished, melting into the wet sofa. Fareeha lazily stripped to a naked form and lay down, continuing to hold and touch herself so gently. She looked beautiful, and adorable all at once. 

Ana felt proud, of both of them as she got up, completely removing her bottom half of clothing. She walked to the kitchen, her legs shaking a little but she was feeling so so sweet and good after such a heated exchange. 

“Where are you going, mother?” Fareeha asked, still gently touching herself. 

“For a cup of tea. Would you like one?” Ana responded, and then smiled again, her own hand reaching for her cunt again. “I can give Angela a call at the same time.”


End file.
